Bangtan Chibi
by aihai
Summary: hanya sekumpulan drable bangtan ketika masih kecil(?) CHAPTER 3; NAMJIN -RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Bangtan Chibi**

* * *

 **Lion and Rabbit**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook**_

 **© aihai**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang anak lelaki kecil berkostum kelinci sedang bermain di kotak pasir sendirian. Matanya terlihat memerah. Hidungnya juga memerah. Sepertinya anak itu habis menangis. Seorang anak lelaki berusia enam tahun dengan tas gendong bergambar singa memperhatikannya dari jarak 2 meter. Anak itu terlihat penasaran, dia pun mendekati anak berkostum kelinci itu.

"Halo?" sapa anak itu sambil berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak berkostum kelinci itu. dia menundukkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah anak berkostum kelinci. _"Imut sekali~"_ batinnya.

Anak berkostum kelinci itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap anak lelaki di depannya. "Nuguceyo hiks?" tanya anak berkostum kelinci itu masih terisak. Dia mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Aku Kim Taehyung, kamu? Kenapa kamu main disini sendiri?" tanya anak lelaki dengan tas gendong singa itu –atau mari kita sebut dengan Kim Taehyung.

"Nama ku Jeon Jungkook hiks. Tadi aku dimalahi oleh cunbae itu." jelas anak berkostum kelinci itu –Jungkook masih dengan isakkannya, jarinya menunjuk anak lelaki lain yang sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa dimarahi Kook- _ie._ " tanya Taehyung sambil mengusap air mata di pipi gembil Jungkook.

"Aku tidak cengaja menjatuhkan bekalnya." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa pipinya terasa panas.

"Cuma gara-gara bekal huh? Tenang saja aku akan memarahi dia." Ucap Taehyung. dengan berani dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati anak lelaki yang sedang bermain bola di taman bermain sekolahnya. Jungkook hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia takut akan dimarahi lagi.

"Hey! Kau yang sedang memegang bola!" panggil Taehyung kepada anak itu. anak itu hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Cepat kau minta maaf pada Jungkook!"

"Huh? Kenapa aku harus meminta maaf padanya? Seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf pada ku!"

"Kau memarahinya dan membuatnya menangis!"

"Dianya saja yang cengeng. Dimarahi sedikit sudah menangis, dasar kekanakan."

"Bukannya kau yang kekanakan? Cuma gara-gara bekal kau marah-marah padanya? Cepat minta maaf! Atau aku laporkan kepada guru!"

Anak lelaki itu pun meminta maaf kepada Jungkook. jungkook dengan senyuman polosnya mengangguk dan memaafkan anak itu. taehyung mengajak Jungkook bermain lagi di kotak pasir. Mereka membuat istana pasir bersama. Taehyung mengambil sebuah ranting pohon lalu menggambar singa dan kelinci.

"Wah gambal Taetae-hyung bagus." Puji Jungkook saat melihat gambar Taehyung. taehyung hanya menampilkan senyuman lebarnya. "Oh, iya. Taetae hyung kok bica ada di cekolah Kook- _ie_?"

"Sekolah aku kan disamping sekolah Kook - _ie_."

"Oh begitu." Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya imut, mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'. Taehyung menjadi gemas sendiri melihat itu. "Ukh… Jungkook- _ie_ kau imut sekali." Ucap Taehyung sambil mencubit kedua pipi gembil milik Jungkook.

"Appo~" rengek Jungkook. taehyung melepaskan cubitannya dari kedua pipi Jungkook. jungkook mem _-pout_ kan bibirnya kesal. Tanpa sadar Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook. kedua pipi gembil Jungkook merona, matanya yang besar membulat sempurna.

"Jungkook- _ie_ aku menyukaimu." ucap Taehyung dengan cengirannya

"Kook- _ie_ juga cuka cama Taetae-hyung." Ucap Jungkook malu-malu.

"Wah, kalau gitu kita pacaran yuk Kook- _ie_!" ucap Taehyung dengan semangat. Jungkook mengerjabkan kedua matanya bingung.

"Pacalan itu apa hyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan polosnya. Dia tidak mengerti apa itu pacaran. Dia masih polos dan juga masih kecil jadi dia tidak mengerti arti dari pacaran. Taehyung juga masih kecil, tapi dia tahu kata-kata itu?

"Kata hyungku, kalau ada orang yang sama-sama suka itu namanya pacaran. Tae suka sama Kook- _ie,_ Kook- _ie_ juga suka sama Tae. Kita pacaran dong?" jelas Taehyung.

Oke sepertinya kita harus menyumpal mulut hyungnya Taehyung. supaya dia tidak mencemari pikiran anak-anak polos di sekitarnya -_-.

"Oh..gitu Kook- _ie_ ngerti. Jadi cekalang kita pacalan hyungie~?"

"Ne! kook- _ie_ ga boleh suka sama siapa-siapa, arraseo?!"

"Allaceo Taetae hyungie~" ucap Jungkook dengan senyuman khasnya. Taehyung kembali mengecup bibir Jungkook. membuat pipi Jungkook merona kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uhuk…apa ini ga jelas banget sumpah. Lagi ga ada ide buat lanjutin ff, tapi malah buat kaya ginian wk -_-. Ini buat selingan sambil menunggu ide muncul kembali wkwk. Nanti saya bakal update ini seminggu sekali dan ff yang lain update dua minggu sekali (insya allah tapi xD). Dan kalian bisa request pairing, pairing yang paling banyak direquest akan saya pakai(?) untuk chapter depan.**

 **Please leave a review. thanks ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bangtan Chibi**

 **Basketball Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Park Jimin**_

 _ **Min Yoongi**_

 **© aihai**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin itu tidak menyukai basket. Tapi dia suka melihat anak-anak yang lebih tua darinya bermain basket. Apalagi saat dirinya melihat kakak manis dan juga tampan bermain basket. Jimin sangat mengagumi dan menyayangi kakak manis dan tampan itu. Setiap sore Jimin akan datang ke taman dekat rumahnya demi melihat kakak manis dan tampan yang dikaguminya. Disana ada lapangan basket mini tempat biasa yang digunakan kakak manis yang dikaguminya dan teman-temannya bermain.

Seperti sekarang ini. Jimin sudah duduk di kursi penonton yang ada di lapangan itu. matanya fokus pada kakak manis dan tampan kesayangannya. Jimin memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik kakak kesayangannya. Tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari teman-temannya itu bergerak lincah menggiring bola menuju ring, lalu dia memasukkannya. Saat bola itu masuk, Jimin berteriak senang dan melompat-lompat.

"Yoongi hyung kau hebat!" teriak Jimin sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kepada kakak manis –Yoongi.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya memutar matanya malas melihat Jimin. Lagi-lagi anak sipit itu –pikirnya.

"Hey Yoon, penggemar beratmu tuh." Canda seorang teman Yoongi. Yoongi menatapnya kesal.

Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jimin –atau lebih tepatnya berjalan menuju tempat tasnya berada. Yoongi membuka tasnya, lalu mengambil air minum. Namun saat satu tegukan, air minumnya sudah habis. Yoongi menatap botol minumnya itu datar. Ah, padahal dia sangat kehausan.

"Minum Yoongi hyung sudah habis?" tanya Jimin sambil tersenyum, dia menyodorkan sebotol air minum yang dipegangnya. Awalnya Yoongi tidak mau menerima air minum itu. namun setelah dipikir Yoongi sangat membutuhkan air itu. jadilah Yoongi mengambil botol minum itu, lalu menenggaknya hingga habis.

"Yoongi hyung masih haus tidak?" Jimin menatap Yoongi di sampingnya. Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Yoongi mengambil tasnya lalu beranjak pergi tanpa menghiraukan Jimin. "Yoongi hyung sudah mau pulang? Temenin Jimin beli ice cream dulu yaa?" ucap Jimin sambil berlari kecil mengejar Yoongi.

"Beli saja sendiri sana." Ucap Yoongi dengan dingin. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

"Ayolahh Yoongi hyuung~ Jimin traktir ice cream deh!" ucap Jimin sambil menarik baju Yoongi membuat Yoongi menolehkan wajahnya pada Jimin. Jimin memasang _puppy eyes_ nya.

"Tsk dasar menyusahkan. Baiklah!" Akhirnya Yoongi mengiyakan ajakan Jimin. Walaupun sedikit terpaksa dan juga dia tidak mau dimarahi oleh _eommanya_ karena meninggalkan Jimin.

 **.**

Yoongi itu sebenarnya tidak benci dengan Jimin. Tapi dia agak tidak suka dengan Jimin. Jimin itu bocah berumur enam tahun yang sangat berisik, Yoongi tidak suka dengan orang yang berisik. Jimin juga selalu menempeli Yoongi jika sedang bermain. Bahkan Jimin pernah mengikuti Yoongi ke kamar mandi. Yoongi membentak Jimin, dan setelahnya mata Jimin memerah dan berkaca-kaca Yoongi jadi tidak tega melihatnya. Lagipula Jimin masih kecil, jadi Yoongi mulai membiasakan dirinya.

"Yoongi hyung mau rasa apa?" tanya Jimin saat sudah sampai pada penjual ice cream.

"Hm vanilla saja." jawab Yoongi.

"Ahjussi, dua ice cream rasa vanilla dan juga choco chips!" ucap Jimin.

Setelah mendapat ice cream. Yoongi dan Jimin duduk di kursi dekat taman. Jimin terlihat fokus menjilati ice creamnya, tidak biasanya dia tidak berisik –pikir Yoongi. Yoongi mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli yang penting acara makan ice creamnya tidak terganggu dengan suara cempreng Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung makannya belepotan tuh." Ucap Jimin saat dirinya melihat sekitar bibir Yoongi yang dipenuhi oleh ice cream. Padahal dirinya pun sama dengan Yoongi. Jimin mengelap sekitar bibir Yoongi dengan sapu tangan yang selalu dibawanya. Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin datar.

"Cepat habiskan ice cream mu! Aku sudah lelah." Ucap Yoongi dingin –dia berkata seperti itu untuk menutupi dirinya yang gugup.

Setelah Jimin dan Yoongi menghabiskan ice creamnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rumah mereka. yoongi hanya diam saja, tidak menyahut atau membalas ucapan Jimin dia sudah terlalu lelah sekarang. Dia ingin berbaring di ranjang empuknya.

Sedangkan Jimin yang tidak mendengar respon apapun dari Yoongi memilih untuk diam. Dia melihat ke arah kakak manis dan tampan kesayangannya yang terlihat sangat lelah. Jimin membiarkan Yoongi hyung manisnya beristirahat –tidak mendengar ocehannya.

Jimin sudah hampir sampai di depan rumahnya. Terlihat ibunya sedang menunggu kepulangan anak tersayangnya. Jimin tersenyum senang melihat ibunya.

"Eomma!" teriak Jimin, sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Ibunya. Yoongi hanya berjalan mengikuti Jimin.

"Aigo, chimchim habis pergi dengan Yoongi hyung ne?" tanya Ibu Jimin saat melihat Yoongi di belakang Jimin.

"Annyeong ahjumma." Sapa Yoongi dengan sopan.

"Annyeong Yoongi-ya. Mau mampir dulu?"

"Tidak usah ahjumma aku pulang saja. ingin beristirahat."

"Ah. Baiklah. Chim bilang terimakasih pada Yoongi hyung."

Jimin berjalan mendekati Yoongi. "Terimakasih Yoongi hyung sudah menemani Jimin." Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, sama-sama Jim." Ucap Yoongi sambil membalas senyum Jimin. "Aku pulang dulu ahjumma. Annyeong." Yoongi membungkukkan badannya, lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Yoongi hyung!" belum sampai lima langkah Yoongi berjalan dia mendengar Jimin meneriaki namanya, membuat dirinya berhenti melangkah. Jimin berlari kecil mengejarnya. Yoongi membalikan badannya, lalu…

CHU~ CHU~ CHU~

Tiga ciuman mendarat di kedua pipinya dan juga bibirnya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Jimin? Dengan cengirannya Jimin berkata, "Istirahat yang banyak ya Yoongi hyung! Biar besok Jimin bisa liat Yoongi hyung main basket lagi!" ucapnya lalu berjlari lagi menuju rumahnya.

Yoongi hanya mengerjabkan matanya. Pipinya merona. Ini yang membuat Yoongi agak tidak suka dengan Jimin. Dia selalu dengan seenaknya mencium Yoongi tanpa permisi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke maafkan saya jika ini tidak jelas. Yah sesuai janji saya request terbanyal akan saya buatkan dan request paling banyak itu MinYoon. Selamat! –abaikan. Saya ga tau disini yang seme siapa yang uke siapa wkwk ;-; saya suka MinYoon jimin seme tapi saya lagi tergila-gila dengan uke!jimin ;-;. saya jadi bimbang sendiri(?) yang suka seme!jimin silahkan bayangkan saja jimin yang seme, kalau yang suka uke!jimin silahkan bayangkan jimin yang uke –apa-apaan-. Maafkan saya sekali lagi wkwk. Silahkan yang mau request lagi, seperti biasa saya akan mengambil yang terbanyak.**

 **Please leave a review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bangtan Chibi**

 **Cake**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Kim_** _ **Namjoon**_

 ** _K_** _ **im Seokjin**_

 **© aihai** / hairunno

.

"Jjaan~ cake buatan jin- _ie_ sudah jadi" ucap seorang anak berusia 9 tahun saat selesai merias cake buatannya _-dengan bantuan eomma-nya._

"Wah cantik sekali pasti rasanya enak. _Eomma_ jadi tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya" ucap sang _eomma_ saat melihat cake 'buatan' anaknya.

"Eitss~ tunggu dulu _eomma_ " anak itu menahan _eomma-nya_ yang ingin memotong cake 'buatan'nya.

 _Eommanya_ terheran saat sang anak menahan dirinya untuk memotong cake-nya. "Ada apa hm jin- _ie?"_ tanya sang _eomma_.

"Eomma jangan banyak banyak ne? Nanti namjoon- _ie_ tidak kebagian cake nya."

Eommanya hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan anaknya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Baiklah baiklah jin- _ie_ , eomma tidak akan menghabiskan cake nya."

Sang eomma pun memotong cake nya sekecil mungkin. Takut jika anaknya itu ngambek. Anaknya itu kalau sudah ngambek akan susah untuk dibujuknya.

Eommanya mulai memakan cake 'buatan' anaknya. "Hmm cake nya enak, manis. Jin _-ie_ pandai membuat cake ya." puji Eomma nya membuat sang anak tersipu malu.

"Apa namjoon- _ie_ akan menyukainya eomma?"

"Namjoon _-ie_ akan menyukainya sayang. Ayo cepat antarkan cake nya ke rumah namjoon- _ie."_

"Nee jin- _ie_ akan mengantarkan cake nya sekarang." Dia mengambil cake "buatannya" lalu berlari keluar rumah dengan semangat.

Sang eomma hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anaknya,

"Jin- _ie_ jangan lari - lari nanti cake nya jatuh!" teriak sang eomma dari dalam rumah.

.

.

"Namjoon- _ie_ ~" teriak jin sambil mengetuk pintu rumah namjoon. Sebenarnya ada bel di dinding rumah namjoon, tetapi jin tidak sampai untuk menekannya.

 _Cklek_

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang wanita dewasa yang sedang tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat cantik. Begitu kata jin.

"Oh jin- _ie._ Mau bermain dengan namjoon- _ie hm?_ Ayo masuk namjoon- _ie_ ada di dalam." ucap wanita dewasa itu sambil membukakan pintu lebih lebar. Mempersilahkan jin masuk.

"Ini ahjumma. Cake ini buatan jin- _ie loh~_ " Jin menyerahkan cake "buatannya" ke wanita dewasa. Lalu berlari memasuki rumah namjoon.

Wanita dewasa itu mengambil cake "buatan" Jin. Lalu membawanya ke dapur dan memotongnya lebih kecil.

.

.

"Namjoon- _ie~_ " jin menoel bahu namjoon yang sedang asik bermain robot - robotan.

"Hmm..." namjoon masih asik bermain robot - robotan.

Jin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat dirinya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ish lihat jin _-ie_ dong namjoon- _ie._ Jin- _ie_ kesini ingin main dengan namjoon- _ie!_ Bukan melihat namjoon- _ie_ bermain sendiri. _"_

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari robotnya. Dia menatap jin yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Maafin namjoon- _ie_ ne? Ayo kita bermain bersama." ucap namjoon setelah menaruh robotan nya.

"Yeay~ sebelum bermain ayo makan cake dulu!" ucap Jin. Dia mengambil cake yang sudah dipotong - potong dan diletakkan di meja dekat mereka bermain oleh eomma namjoon.

"Cake nya jin- _ie_ yang buat loh!" ucap Jin, lalu memotong cake nya dengan sendok agar namjoon lebih mudah memakannya.

"Ayo namjoon- _ie aaaa~_ " ujar jin sambil menyodorkan cake sambil membuka mulutnya lebar.

Namjoon membuka mulutnya. Lalu memakan cake yang diberikan oleh Jin. Namjoon mengunyah, menikmati rasa manis yang terasa oleh indra pengecapnya. Dan akhirnya menelannya.

"Bagaimana namjoon- _ie?_ Cake nya manis tidakk?" tanya jin dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Hmm ini cake buatan jin- _ie?_ " tanya namjoon. Jin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Manis kan namjoon- _ie?_ "

"Iya manis, tapi lebih manis senyumnya jin- _ie"_ ucap namjoon sambil tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi putihnya.

Jin yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum malu. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Ayo suapi namjoon- _ie_ lagi jin- _ie!_ "

Akhirnya jin menyuapi namjoon lagi. Mereka berdua suap-suapan hingga cake itu habis.

Setelah cake nya habis mereka bermain rumah - rumahan bersama. Dan sesekali namjoon menggoda jin dengan gombalannya yang dia pelajari dari ayahnya.

 _"Astaga bocah itu."_ batin eomma namjoon. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anaknya itu. Dan sepertinya habis ini dia akan melakban mulut suami nya agar tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang _cheesy_ di depan anaknya.

.

.

 **END**  
 **  
**

 **HALO KEMBALI LAGI SAMA SAYA. LONG TIME NO SEE GUYS.**

 **ADA YANG KANGEN FF INI GA?**

 **ADA GA?**

 **GA ADA YA? :(  
**


End file.
